A super twist element has been known to obtain a high density dot matrix display by increasing a twist angle of liquid crystal molecules between both electrodes to thereby cause an acute change in voltage-transmittance characteristic (T. J. Scheffer and J. Nehring, Appl., Phys., Lett. 45 (10) 1021-1023 (1984)).
In accordance with the above-mentioned technique, a value of the product .DELTA.n.multidot.d of the birefingence .DELTA.n of liquid molecules in a liquid crystal display device and the thickness d of the liquid crystal layer is substantially within 0.8 .mu.m-1.2 .mu.m (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 10720/1985). Accordingly, a good contrast could not be obtained unless a specific combination in a display color such as yellowish green and dark blue, bluish purple and pale yellow and so on is used.
In the known-liquid crystal display device, it was impossible to obtain a multicolor display or a full color display by combining it with a microcolor filter because the conventional device could not effect a monochrome (black and white) display.
There is a proposed system to obtain a display close to a black and white display by determining the product .DELTA.n.multidot.d of the double refractive index of liquid crystal molecules and the thickness of the liquid crystal layer to be as small as nearly 0.6 .mu.m by using a technique similar to the above-mentioned technique (M. Schadt et al. Appl. Phys. Lett. 50(5), 1987, p.236).
However, the proposed technique had such disadvantages that a display is dark; the greatest contrast ratio is not large and the display has a bluish color so that clearness in display is poor.